Trials of the Oakhall Druid
Introduction A Druid is not made overnight. The discipline takes many Moons of practice and dedication to its mystical arts. In order to judge an Ovate’s worth, the Druid Circle of Oakhall devised a number of trials that pertain to the aspects of each main pillar of Druidic practices: Healing, Natural Magic, and Shapeshifting. These trials are not necessarily designed to ensure the aspiring Druid’s safety. As such, each trial must be overseen by the Ovate’s Druid mentor. To become a fully fledged Druid of the Circle of Oakhall, Ovates are expected to undergo all three trials and pass them to the Circle’s satisfaction. Aspect of Healing Druidic healing is tied primarily to natural energy and the life flow. The more adept a Druid is at identifying the life flow of those around them, the more effective they can be as a healer. To broaden a young Druid's mind to identify the life flow, a simple meditation exercise is given to the young Druid as a task. Once the Ovate can identify the life flow they are ready to begin this meditation. It is important to note that most Ovates will have a general sense of the life flow naturally, but being able to identify a singular creature’s life flow is a skill that requires more practice and training to acquire. Life Flow Meditation The Ovate is instructed to find a quiet grove deep within any forest. They are to sit upon the earth, a log, a stump or whatever they wish provided it is a part of nature. From there they are to close their eyes and internalize themselves, finding and embracing their own life flow. They must then expand their mind until they can feel the life flow of the grass near their feet. Of the ant colony a few feet away. The family of rabbits far away in their den. The trees surrounding them. The young Druid should do this exercise at least once a day. To the untrained mind, the life flow of the forest sounds like a soft, gentle hum. To the experienced, a symphony of life energy from the tidal wave of the flowing life around them. The Trial of Restoration The Trial of Restoration is the most simple of the three trials set before the Ovates. In order to pass they must first master the Life Flow Meditation exercise. For all intents and purposes, that is the trial. The Ovate is to sit within a specific grove they are guided to by their Druid mentor who shall await them nearby. Unbeknownst to the Ovate, this grove is to be near a font of natural power. This natural power’s life flow will gush around the Ovate. The Ovate shall be instructed to reach out through the Life Flow and cast a minor spell of rejuvenation on their Druid mentor. With all of the natural power in the area pouring and flowing around them, only one who has mastered the Life Flow Meditation will be able to locate their mentor and cast a spell upon them. If the Ovate is able to cast a spell upon their mentor through the life flow, they have passed the Trial of Restoration. Aspect of Natural Magic The primary aspects of casting nature magic is based upon what natural magic is being called upon. The balance is found most prolific in the usage of Celestial Magic. Casting healing magic is based upon a Druid's connection, or intimacy, to the Life Flow. The manipulation of living things is also very much tied to the life flow. Without the connection to that energy which moves through all, a Druid's powers would be severely diminished.''' The Trial of Balance Nature’s balance must be maintained, and to that end the Druids of the Circle are tasked. In order to ensure new members are up to the task, the Trial of Balance was created to test an Ovate’s ability to help ensure the balance is kept. The Ovate will be given a wooden bowl that is covered in bark and inscribed with runes. Deep within the once shining forests of Duskwood an ancient grove still stands that serves as a gateway to the Emerald Dream. The Ovate must not attempt to cross over, but rather must locate the nearby Moonwell. The bowl given to the Ovate is to be filled with the waters within the Moonwell. Once the bowl is filled, the Ovate must then walk on foot to the withered lands of Sarcelfen. This is quite a lengthy stretch of land to cross, but it must all be done on foot, and the Moonwell water must not be spilt on the journey. When the Ovate arrives in Sarcelfen they are to find something that has been visibly corrupted. For some time now Sarcelfen’s natural living landscape has been corrupted, but through Druidic blessing and the power of the Moonwell water, this corruption may be beat back in some manner. That is the Ovate’s task. Once the Druid mentor is satisfied with the Ovate’s work, the Ovate shall have passed the Trial of Balance. Aspect of Shapeshifting The aspect of shapeshifting is found within intimacy with animal kind and the versatility of the art. Druids shapeshift by allowing the spirit of a great animal to enter into their body, and meld with their own spirit. This process changes the body of the Druid into the likeness of that great animal. That being said, a great animal spirit can refuse to aid a Druid in his time of need. The Druid must build trust and intimacy with the animal spirits to bring their forms to use in battle or in travel. While similar to how the life flow works for Druidic healing, healing primarily concerns itself with the connection of a Druid to all around them. The intimacy of shapeshifting is more focused upon a Druid’s connect to what lives, breathes, eats, and sleeps like them. It is the magic of mimicking nature’s creatures at the most intimate level possible: By being one of them. Spirit Relation Events Throughout the Ovate’s training with the Circle the Ovate will get to participate in Spirit Relation Events. These occasions will be guided by the Ovate’s Druid mentor, where the pair will set out to find an animal spirit that the Ovate is interested in meeting. If the trip goes well, the Ovate may have made a fast ally and unlocked the gateway into powerful abilities. Of course, the Ovate will not return a master of their new found gift, and must work diligently to form a powerful connection with the animal spirit they met. The Trial of Shifting While many Druids prefer to adopt one animal form, the heart of Shapeshifting magic is its versatility. While the Druid Circle of Oakhall actively allows and encourages its members to become closely in tune with the animal form of their choosing, they are also expected to be able to take various other forms. Over the course of the Ovate’s training with the Circle they will be expected to commune and gain the favor of at least three animal spirits. These animal spirits should be willing to assist the Ovate in shapeshifting into that respective form. As such, the Trial of Shifting is not a single test. Rather it is something that the Ovate begins to work on as soon as they feel ready to begin meeting the animal spirits. Ceremony of the Druid After all three Trials have been passed to the Druid mentor's satisfaction, the Druid Circle of Oakhall will hold a ceremony during which the Ovate will ascend to the rank of Druid. The new Druid shall be accepted with open arms as a fully-fledged member of the Circle and will afforded all the benefits that come with it. During the ceremony the Druid will be given their new garments and staff which will signify their ascension to become a Druid. It should be noted that there are secondary requirements to becoming a Druid within the Circle aside from merely passing the three Trials. All requirements shall be listed below. '''Requirements to ascend as a Druid of Oakhall: * Good standing within the First Regiment, at the rank of Private or above. * Be of proper physical and mental strength, without ailment that would hinder one's ability to perform duties. * Be of sound character, and fiercely respectful to the natural powers. * A willingness to submit to the Trials of the Oakhall Druid and pass them. * To represent the Circle with dignity and honor at all times regardless of treatment to one's self. Failure Failure of the Trials varies. For the Trial of Balance the Ovate can clearly fail several ways. By accidentally spilling their acquired Moonwell water, or failing to use that same water to help cleanse the corruption of Sarcelfen. In this way the Ovate would fail and must restart their Trial. How much time passes between failure and a new attempt is entirely up to the Ovate's Druid mentor. The same goes for the Trial of Restoration. The Trial of Shifting is different however. As the Trial is ongoing from the point the Ovate begins to seek out the animal spirits, failure of this Trial is catastrophic. If the Ovate fails to gain any form of favor with all the animal spirits that are permitted to be contacted, it is highly likely the Ovate will never become a Druid. Additional Materials Druid Circle of Oakhall Oakhall Druid Tome Trials of the Oakhall Druid